Lifeless
by Loner Wolf122
Summary: Summary inside. AU, cutting, abuse, bullying and other stuff. Adapted from story with my own characters so it may be a a little out of character.
1. A Valued Friendship

Okay, I know I just published this yesterday, but it was WAY to short, so I added some stuff. Hope you like!!!

Summary: The boy had a metal collar around his neck that was attached to the wall and without his shirt on she could see every bone, bruise, slice, and scar on his torso. He sat in the corner with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head down. "Naruto…"

Rated for abuse, cutting, self hatred, and other things that I am too lazy to type…

It's AU, and has a little bit of OC'ness.



Ayame knocked on the door, her sunning green eyes wary. If "He" was there then she would have to run, but she really wanted to see her friend. She was worried by his absence from school. He was always there; "He" made him come. It didn't matter if he was sick or in pain, "He" always made him go. When her knock went unanswered she reached down finding it unlocked. Letting herself in, Ayame closed the door gently. She made her way up the stairs of the 3 story house, but stopped at the second level. She saw a flash of movement, and heard a couple small noises from somewhere behind the non backed stairs. She made her way around the stairs and found a tiny door under the stair well with an old flash light lying next to it forgotten. She opened the small door and turned the light on, and there, in the very back corner was her friend. The boy had a metal collar around his neck that was attached to the wall and without his shirt on she could see every bone, bruise, slice, and scar on his torso. He sat in the corner with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head down.

"Naruto..." she gasped, although she didn't mean to. The boy looked up, his normally sparkling blue eyes dull and lifeless. He stared on in disbelief at his childhood friend. She made her way into the small space and hugged him, but he did not return the gesture. His mind was buzzing with hundreds of questions, but he could only manage one word.

"Why?" he whispered into the figure still hugging him. Ayame withdrew and gave him a quizzical look. He thought for a moment choosing his words carefully. "Why did you come, you know what 'he' will do if he finds you here. Why would risk you your own well being for my own?" She sighed.

"Because," She said in a calm voice. "Unlike everyone else in this crappy town, I care. You should know that by now." He put his head down on her left shoulder, wincing as the movement stretched fresh wounds. She put her arm back around him.

"What am I going to do..." he sobbed."I can't take much more of this... But I'm still not old enough to move out, and no one else.... No one else would even consider..."

She sat there and recalled the reason he had ended up in this situation, Naruto had grown up on a foster home, but when no one would take him in somewhere along the lines he decided he would do whatever it took to get adopted. He ended up in her neighborhood, the worst part of town where the cops never dared to venture, where his foster father could do with him as he pleased. Although she knew his pain and how much it hurt to be alone all too well, coming from a similar background, she could do nothing for her friend. All she could do was comfort him and try not to hear his screams during the night, or try to disregard the red lines on his wrists from where he tried to relieve his anguish, but it wasn't that easy. She wanted nothing more than to get him away, but she knew that his foster father would never relinquish custody of his "toy."

Suddenly they heard a loud slam; both teens heard the noise and recognized it fearfully. Even though it was dark, the Naruto could see the color rush from his Ayame's face when someone was heard coming up the steps. They saw a large dark figure appear through the door, liquor on its breath, that was now in the passage way. Without thinking Naruto pushed Ayame into the far corner just as a hand grabbed the leash attached to his neck and fumbled with the look on the wall. She watched as he was yanked roughly threw the door and it was closed. When the footsteps faded into who knows where, she made a dash for the front door, reminding herself to close it softly, and ran down the street to her own "house". Half way there she stopped and shuddered as she heard Naruto's pained and fearful screams as "he" did who knows what to his adopted son's already mutilated boy. Tears welled in her eyes as she whispered the words "I'm Sorry" and continued on. That's all she could do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ayame glanced at her watch, it was almost 7 o'clock. At this rate she was going to be late for school and she really wanted to wait for Naruto. She couldn't even imagine what state of mind he would be in.

"Get out!!!" a voice yelled as Naruto was literally kicked out the door and his backpack was thrown on top of him. She sighed as she watched the blonde get up and walk over. He was wearing a baggy long sleeved black shirt and tripps, he also wore a wide leather choker to cover up the red mark he probably had from the metal collar. They both walked awhile not saying a word, until Ayame looked behind them and saw multiple red dots leading to Naruto's left. She stopped and he did also giving her a curious look. Naruto flinched as she grabbed his arm and pushed back the sleeve. He dropped his gaze and his bangs fell over his eyes.

"Naruto! Are you crazy?" She yelled. "You cut right before school!"

He broke free of her grasp and backed up; he really hated it when Ayame got mad. He collapsed onto his knees and she watched as a tear ran down his face. She knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I … I just couldn't take it… I… I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have raised my voice." She said calmly. "It's not your fault, I'm not mad, I promise, just don't do it again." She waited for him to regain his composure before she took a bandage out of her first aid kit for Medic Training and dressed his arm. They then got up and continued on to school.

When they got there, the hallways were empty and it was 7:25 which meant they were late. Ayame took a deep breath as she opened the door to their first period class and all eyes were on them.

"What are you excuses this time Ayame, Naruto?" The teacher, Iruka-sensei asked annoyed. Ayame met his gaze, but did not reply, instead making her way to the back corner of the classroom with Naruto right behind.

"Well?!" Iruka asked impatient.

"We're late Iruka-sensei, that's all there is too it." She said unnaturally composed. Naruto was silent as he watched the other students move away and give him dirty looks. Iruka nodded and went back to his lesson, all the while keeping an eye on the two as Naruto drifted off to sleep and Ayame sketched something in her infamous notebook. Ayame puzzled him though; she was the one student he couldn't read. He could never tell what she was thinking and even when he thought she wasn't paying attention and he asked her a question, she would always answer with complete knowledge of the topic. This wasn't what disturbed him however, what he never understood was how she could be so impassive, never showing any emotion and never speaking unless spoken to. The girl fascinated him, but why.

After the bell rang and everyone was packing up to leave Iruka called Ayame up to his desk. He waited until all of the students, including an ever wary Naruto, left for their next period.

"Now," he said turning his attention to his student. "Why were you and Naruto late, and I want the truth." Ayame thought for a moment and Iruka could have sworn he saw the girl tense.

"Who wants to know?" she asked in monotone. "I haven't broken any laws."

"Ayame! I'm serious!" he said raising his voice a little almost hoping to intimidate the girl, but without success. The girl stared at him blankly and unfazed. She walked over to the door and grabbed the knob.

"Let's just say I was comforting a friend." She said with a glance over her shoulder, and then left.

The rest of the morning went smoothly and lunch came just in time. Naruto waited in line with Ayame as she got her lunch which they shared, and he went to sit down while Ayame detoured to the bathroom. He looked around and his gaze was met with many hatful looks and murmured insults. He sighed, for him that was life. He turned his attention to the tray of food in front of him and played with the mashed potatoes with a fork, he wasn't really hungry.

His thoughts were brought back to the cafeteria as two fists slammed into the table. He flinched, but did not take his eyes off of the tray.

"Leave me alone Kabuto." He said looking up at the silver haired senior in front of him. The rest of his gang, Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka grabbed him by the shirt from behind making him stand. The other students gathered around in a large circle shouting words of encouragement to Kabuto and moved the tables hoping for a fight. The two stood on opposite ends, one glaring and the other looking at his feet. Naruto really didn't want to get into a fight today, he was still very sore from the previous day with his foster Father. But when two students stepped out into the circle he chanced a look up. It was Shikamaru and Chouji, and although they had never done anything to hurt him, he was still shocked by the sight.

"Kabuto, leave him alone." Shikamaru said.

"Ya, what'd he ever do to you?" Chouji added.

"I suggest you two don't get involved, especially you fatso!" Kabuto told them. Although Chouji would have killed any normal person to call him that, Kabuto scared the crap out of him so he just settled with a hateful glare. No one spoke for a few awkward moments, but when the silence was broken everyone was shocked by who had done it.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, stay out of it." Naruto called over to the two wide eyed sophomores.

"Shut up demon!" Kabuto yelled.

"No." Naruto stated bluntly, but soon regretted it as he saw rage pour into the senior's eyes. Before he knew it the silver haired boy was charging at him. He closed his eye, and heard fist meet flesh, but for him, there was no pain. He opened and looked in horror as he saw that Ayame had taken the punch for him. She slowly got up from the spot she had landed and looked at Kabuto with the intent to kill. Everyone backed up, including the now wide eyed Kabuto, as she walked over and stood next to Naruto. Kiba and Ino quickly made their way over to their "leader."

"Does anyone else want to try that." She asked daring.

"That's enough!" All eyes went to the brown haired teacher and all of the students, excluding Naruto, Ayame, and Kabuto, scattered. The three looked at Iruka waiting. "All of you! To my class room NOW!"

They filed out of the cafeteria and walked in silence to the teacher's room. He led them in and closed the door. Ayame and Naruto sat and watched as Iruka wrote a referral and called Kabuto's parents before dismissing him. After he left he looked at the other two. The three sat staring at each other for a while before the teacher finally broke the silence.

"So am I calling you parents or what?" he asked sternly. Naruto flinched at those words, if Iruka called his father he would get beaten severely, and he really didn't want that to happen.

"Is there really a need?" Ayame asked trying to cover for the blonde. "Did we really do anything wrong? We threw no punches and tried not to get involved, so why would you need to take such measures."

"I wouldn't be to get you in trouble, it would merely be to inform them of what happened, and if they want us to do anything to prevent this from happening again." He informed them, and while any other student would have leapt at the opportunity, Ayame just shook her head.

"We don't need anyone butting into our business." She stated her voice a bit angered. "If the need had aroused that I needed to do something, Kabuto would not have walked out of cafeteria to accompany us. We are more than capable of handling these situations on our own." Iruka turned to Naruto who looked from the desk to him and then back.

"And you agree with this?" He asked the blonde.

"Yes Iruka-sensei." He nodded never taking his eyes off of the desk. "We will inform our parents ourselves." He stated knowing it was a lie, but hoping to get the teacher off their case.

"Very well, you may leave."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay I know that the cutting thing didn't really have a place in the story, but it will, I promise! Any who, I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next Chapter, but remember I do have a LIFE!!!


	2. Unwelcome Visitor

Sorry it took so long! Combo of writers block and Holiday Craziness. Any way here's the next chapter! ^^

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ayame walked down the street to her house, Naruto beside her deep in thought. He looked frustrated and pained but she left him alone, she already had her fair share of problems and she knew that he mostly kept his thoughts to himself, but about 100 ft from his house he stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned but still in a pile of her own thoughts. He looked up letting the light hit his striking blue eyes calm and clear.

"I don't know." He admitted bringing his hands up so he could see how shaky they were. "But for some reason I really think going home right now is not an option." Ayame sighed.

"Okay, go in tell your old man that you have a project to do and come over my house for a while, I'll be waiting." Ayame told him. He smiled and ran off, and she also stepped up the speed. When she got to a small wooden house she walked around the back to the two story barn, opened the door and threw her stuff down. Nala, her black wolf demon she had raised since infantry, thrust her thoughts into Ayame's mind. She was greeted by warm yellows and reds and the words "Welcome Home."

This barn was her home. The loft filled with hay was her bedroom and the first floor with the dingy old sofa and the beat up gas stove was her living area. She grabbed onto one of the low hanging wooden trusses and swung herself up to the second floor. Lying in the hay with her head down and tail wagging was her companion. The wolfs golden eyes watched as she made her way over and sat nexto her stroking her fur softly.

"Naruto's coming over, we had a bit of trouble come up at school and I think he needs to just go somewhere safe for a while." She stated starting off into space. The colors radiating off of Nala's mind quickly turned from warm to menacing as she let out a low growl.

"Who was it!" she asked. "If they hurt either of you I swear I'll tear them limb from limb!" her eyes started to turn from the gold to blood red.

"Everything's fine." She said trying to assure her. Although the wolf was quite protective, she didn't mind, Nala was like the mom she never had. The two heard a knock on the door and Ayame got up. Jumping down from the loft she went to the door and opened.

"What do you want?" she said, eyes narrowing on the boy in front of her. The brunette looked down timidly.

"May I come in?" Kiba asked.

"I ask again, what do you want." She asked bluntly. What distracted them though was a scream heard from a few houses down. Ayame grabbed Kiba's arm and threw him in, he landed on the couch with a thud. Nala jumped down from the loft at this and let a low growl leave her throat as she saw the Inuzuka. The boy cowered back at her size. She easily stood four feet tall and her K-9's stuck out two inches past her lower jaw.

"Nala go check on him." Ayame commanded and the wolf nodded and walked out the door never taking her eyes off the boy.

"Now, what do you want." She asked turning back to Kiba.

"I… I wanted to… m… make sure you were okay." He stammered.

"I'm fine, but why are you really here. If it's to get dirt, here it is. I live in a shack in the worst part of town, I'm broke, and I'm alone." She said turning and swinging back up to the loft. To her surprise he followed with little effort. She sat on the hay and stretched out closing her eyes. He sat next to her and went to say something, but stopped short.

"I'm serious!" Ayame growled getting annoyed. "What do you want, why are you here, and how the HECK did you find my house!" She looked him the eyes, they were filled with uncertainty and something else, fear? What did he know and what was it. Ayame's body shivered as she heard Nala howl from down the street.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"Don't move and don't touch anything." Ayame said getting and jumping down and running out the door. She ran to the street and bolted right. Nala's eyes were wide with fear and hated, once again the blood red from her demonic instincts.

"Whats wrong?" she asked catching her breath. Almost immediately Nala sent her an image of what she had seen and tears started to well in Ayame's eyes.

"You have to get him out of there!" Nala yelled in her mind replacing the images with black and blue swirls battling each other wildly. She only nodded and went to the door, she took a deep breath and knocked.

"What do you want!" Roared the man who opened the front door. He was in his late thirties and was obviously drunk.''

"I'm sorry to both you," Ayame started. "But Raiden said he was coming over to help with a school project and he was taking forever so I came to get him." The man mumbled something under his breath and went back into the house. Moments later he returned and threw an unconscious Naruto onto her. She stumbled from his weight and the man slammed the door. Ayame threw his small frame onto her back and returned to Nala in the street; the two walked back to their house and went inside. Ayame made her way up to the loft first to find Kiba exactly where she left him and signaled for Nala to come up as well. Kiba's eyes widened he relized who the for was on the girls back. She walked over and layed the boy gently on to the hay. She removed the boys tattered shirt and examined his stomache while Nala went to retrieve her med. Kit.

"What…" Kiba said swallowing. "What happened to him?"

Ayame ignored his question and tended to Naruto's numerous open burns and gashes and wrapping his welted wrist. She got up when she was finished and motioned for Kiba to follow. They jumped down to the first floor and Kiba sat on the couch while Ayame fixed them a hot drink. When she finally joined him his mind was buzzing with questions. Ayame took a sip of her drink and sighed before looking at him.

"If you answer my questions I will answer the ones you obviously have." She said looking back at her cup. "How did you find my house?"

"A teacher." He answered.

"Why are you here." At this Kiba shut his eyes, he knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"While you were in the bathroom at lunch Kabuto, Ino and I made our way over to him and lifted him up by his shirt." She stopped taking a deep breath and looking her in the eyes. "He had some fresh slits on his wrist, and I had to know."

"Know what." She asked harshly.

"Does he cut because of us?" he finished. Ayame got up and when to the one window that illuminated the entire barn.

"No." she said not turning around. "It's complicated and a combination of things."

Ayame was going to say more, but Nala interrupted informing her that Naruto had woken up.

"If you want to know ask him yourself." She said. "He's awake."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Could Kiba have a heart? 3


	3. Coming from the Heart

Next chapters up, but be warned all of what the characters say come from their hearts, and from things I've learned about cutting from my friends who do it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kiba nodded and went up to the loft with Ayame behind, unlike him however, she stopped to lean against a pole at the edge. Kiba looked back and she nodded for him to continue, Naruto was sitting upright and patting Nala when he approached. Naruto looked up his eyes going from cheer and joy from being at his friends and away from this step father to dread as they looked warily at Ayame. She did not move or give any indication of doing so, she only watched with steady eyes as predator approached prey in a peaceful manor for the first time. Kiba sat down as Naruto shivered for a moment losing his nerve.

"I'm sorry…" he started. " I never meant to make your life miserable, and I know this is kind of weird and I know that you probably don't really like me, but for my own state of mind could you tell me why you cut?"Naruto stared at the boy in shock that was then replaced by apprehension and pain. He ran his hands over the scars and scabs on his wrists.

"Who wants to know?" she stated bluntly.

"I do, not as something to use against you but as my own clarification." He said softly.

"Why should I trust you?!" Naruto said raising his voice. "All you and everyone else do is torture me day in and day out, I get enough of that at home!"

"What?" Kiba asked confused, but it wasn't until that statement that Naruto truly grasped what he had just blurted out. He looked away and though of how he was going to get himself out of this.

"That _man_ isn't my real father." He finally said. "And he does _things_ to me that a normal, blood father wouldn't do." He said motioning to the numerous scars. "Cutting for me is just a way to be able to control the pain; it puts me in control of what happens to my body and not him."

"Naruto and I both know the path of the abused all too well." Ayame said walking over and sitting in front of them. Then to Kiba's surprise she took off the opened button up long sleeve shirt she always wore revealing scars that mimicked her friends but in greater amounts. They were over her chest, arms, shoulders, and probably continued on to under her clothes. He broke his staring gaze just long enough to look over to Naruto who was looking the other direction. He always hated seeing Ayame's scars, it reminded him two much of what they had gone through and made him empathize the fact that she had suffered so much. An unnerving aura filled the loft as no one spoke but allowed their minds to buzz with unasked questions.

"I suggest you leave now." Kiba jumped when he heard the voice of an intruder in his mind. It was female, and while it was soft it was also backed with authority and a sense of unease. Kiba wanted to figure out what the voice in his head was, but decided to humor it and headed toward the edge of the loft.

"I'm sorry if I reopened any old wounds." He said without looking back. "I'll see you both at school."

And with that he jumped over the edge and walked out of the barn. Ayame, after waiting for the click of the door, sighed.

"Life gets more complicated by the day…" Naruto remarked winning a small grin from Ayame.

"I'm sorry I got you involved with Kiba." She said. "I hope my openness doesn't come back to bit us."

"It's alright." Naruto replied. "I knew word was going to get out sooner or later."

A calming blue and purple scenery flashed in to the minds of the two troubled minors as Nala, who had been resting next to Naruto, lifted her head up.

"It's been a long day for both of you," she said thrusting her conscious into scene. "Why don't the both of you get some rest for a while."

Both teens smiled at the thought of sleep and made themselves comfortable on the scattered hay and using Nala's warm body as a pillow. Before long both had drifted off to Nala's rhythmic heart beat and steady breathing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, shorter chapter than I'm used to but I think I got in all I wanted to say. I happy with it although it was a little sad…


	4. Cruel Joke

Okay, don't ream me out for not updating, but I have two chapters to make up for it. The first is on the shorter side, but the other one is the better of the two. I hope this clears things up!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next couple days went without any problems, but Kabuto and his group's absence made both Ayame and Naruto very nervous. It wasn't until Friday, four days after Kiba's visit, that they all ran into each other again. It was just after school and the two were just about to walk off campus when they heard a voice call their names. They turned around to find Kiba, Ino, and Kabuto.

"What do you want?" Ayame asked in her usual detached voice. Walking up to them Kabuto grabbed them by the wrists and started to drag them.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked worried.

"Shut up and follow me!" Kabuto scolded. Naruto looked over at Ayame who mouthed the word "Wait." The three man group led them to a small forested area outside the town and after about half a mile in one teen nodded to the other and escaped the older boys grasp and bolted off a few feet ahead.

"What do you want?!" The normally quiet blond growled almost demonic. The silver haired senior smirked while his two associates watched confused.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Kabuto asked smirking. "I was just taking you to see your mothers new grave site."

"WHAT!!!" Ayame yelled in a blind fury. She was about to hit him and Naruto tried to hold her back but she was stronger. Breaking through his grasp, she ran up to the silver haired senior but was stopped. Looking behind her she was surprised to see Kiba holding onto her arm. "Let go off me!" she said tears welling in her eyes, she fell to the ground. "That grave is the only thing I have left."

Kabuto chuckled while everyone else watched her sob. Naruto made his way over, knelt down and hugged her and Kiba put a hand on her shoulder.

"What is WRONG with you?!" Kiba roared.

"Excuse me?" Kabuto said wide eyed. "Have you forgotten who I am?"

"I know damn well who you are you asshole!" he yelled. "And I am done taking orders from you! These two go throw shit day in and day out and I'm GONE making their lives miserable!"

Kabuto glared at him then walked away, Ino following him after a second of thought.

Kiba took off the jacket he had been wearing and drabed it over Ayame's shaking body. Naruto picked her up bridle style and she hid her face in his shirt. When he started walking deeper into the woods Kida followed curiously. Slowly they made their way into a clering not far from where the incident had been and in the center was a large stone with the words:

"Forever in my heart

Forever my best friend

Forever unreachable.

Kyra Naiomi"

Naruto set Ayame down in front of her mother's grave, it was untouched meaning the who scene Kabuto had made had been just a bluff luckily.

"I'll go tend to Nala, are you going to be okay?" Naruto asked.

"Ya I'll be fine." She said snuggling into Kiba's jacket. "And thank you both."

They walked off and Ayame spent the rest of the day and into the night sitting there. It wasn't often she could go to the grave and she relished every second she was there. Finally deciding it was time to go she got up and walked back to the city. The outskirts were abandoned had been for many years, with the population living in the heart of the town. The whole reason she had built her mother's grave out here is because she knew it wouldn't be disturbed. Although it still puzzled her how Kabuto had found out about the site in the first place, she brushed it off and continued walking the fog covered eerie streets. Hearing a noise she stopped, but figuring it was just an animal she continued, but when she hear a small voice she ran into the direction it come from. Every so often while she searched for the source the voice would call out a soft plea for help. Finally coming upon a very old wooden house she entered into the corridor. She made her way to the small living area that had two doors off of it. She opened the first to an empty bed room with a small twin bed. The next she opened to find a wretched sight. Lying cuffed to the ground was an emaciated boy with long blonde hair. She didn't recognize her until she flipped him over, after busting through the cuffs, to reveal two lifeless gray-blue orbs. She picked the kid up and although he didn't resist he trembled in her hands. She ran off with the boy in her arms hurrying as fast as she could to her barn-home. She but through the door and nearly made Nala and Raiden, who had waited for her to return, off of the beat up old sofa. Not paying attention to them, she jumped up to the loft and laid the boy onto the hay. She took his shirt off and his whole torso was lacerated and she reached over to the body wrap that she had used on her best friend just days before. After taking care of the boy she looked up to find he was asleep and her two companions were standing over her with questioning looks.

"Uh sorry about that." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Its cool." Naruto said quietly as they retreated back to the first floor. "But who's the kid? Do you know him?"

"Ya. It's a long story." She said with a sigh.

"Well I've got a while, my dad's out on business tonight." He grinned. And just as he was about to start there was a knock at the door, Ayame went to answer it and found Kiba on the other sided. The brown haired boy looked quite nervous, but she just smiled and let him in.

"What do you need?" Naruto asked monotone. Even after all that had happened today he still didn't trust the teen.

"I just came for my jacket." He said.

"Its up in the loft." Ayame said sitting back down. "Go ahead and get it."

Kiba made his way up and when he returned, Ayame had him sit also. She rubbed her hands together nervously and looked from one boy to the other.

" What I am going to tell you guys is something that is not to leave this room and something that I've tried really hard to forget." She said with a sigh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	5. The Day Ayame Left

The day Ayame left…

Flash Back:

"Dorchet! Please let the little ones know that supper is ready." Ayame yelled up the stairs of the modest two story house. Being the oldest she was the leader of the orphans and considered "The only one to give orders besides their 'master'." Their 'master' was the orphanage's head, a monstrosity of a man named **. He was very abusive and no one was allowed to call him by his real name. He was also the one that had organized a hierarchy: at the top was himself, followed by employed help, followed by adoptables' (everyone younger than ten), and lastly the undesirables (everyone older than ten and deemed unadoptable). To the last class was where she and her six companions belonged, Dorchet who was a bit of a pain in the butt, but was very loyal and would do anything to get the younger ones out of harm's way (12); Leia, the oldest after her and the one in charge of cooking for the orphans(14); Ryuu, a realist with a 'glass half empty' attitude (12); Kazuki, who was the one who tried to keep the peace between everyone and was sort of the judge when it came to disputes (13); Ren, the 'healer' of the group who tended to all injuries of the body and mind (mind meaning he was good to talk to; 13); and Deidara, who had been at the house since the age of four (now 13) and was like the scapegoat. Whenever someone got in trouble he would take the beating saying "I'm the one who's been here the longest meaning I'm more capable of dealing with the beatings." Ayame and Deidara were very close and as much as he a strong happy individual to everyone else, he put down his mask only to her. He told her everything and she often comforted him after punishments allowing him to cry into her shirt.

One by one the groups arrived from different directions, all lead by one of the 'undesirables.' While all of the younger ones sat down to eat a measly dinner of bread and butter, the older caregivers sat on the dusty old couch and watched. As they began talking about their day Ayame noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Dei?" she asked and the room got instantly quiet. Everyone looked at each other in silence not knowing the answer, until one stood.

"He was called away…" said a little girl no older than 5. "To the masters room. But no one did anything bad." She concluded.

As the younger ones resumed eating the others looked at Ayame who sighed.

"Alright, Ren get your medical stuff," she ordered. "Leia, and Ryuu, watch the little ones. Dorchet your with me, and Kazuki you go and get the bath tub filled up." And with that they split up. Dorchet followed Ayame to the master's room and the two sat down across the hall. They could now hear muffled yelling and sounds of abuse through the thick wooden door, but made no intention of moving, they knew what would happen if they interrupted.

"What do you think he did?" Dorchet asked her astring at the door. His nails scratched at the tile floor and his teeth clenched telling Ayame that he was trying hard to fight back his instincts.

"I'm not sure." She replied also fighting the urge to go and help her friend. "I don't understand why he would call him in without him doing something wrong and he never is the one to actually do it. It makes no..."

At that moment Deidara was thrown out of the room and the door was slammed shut. He landed on top of Ayame who gazed down shocked by both the action and what she saw. The blonde teen was in nothing but his boxers and had numerous fresh wounds on him. Flipping him over he winced and she heard the nauseating sound of ribs cracking. His teeth and eyes were clenched from the pain, and she looked at Dorchet.

"Looks like Ren's got his work cut out for him." He said gazing at his friend. Ayame scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom, being carful not to let the younger ones see.

Dorchet opened the door for her and she set him down as Ren and Kazuki looked on.

"I've never seen you so beaten up Dei." Kazuki said sympathetically. The boy gave a small pained smile as Ayame rid him of his boxers and placed him gingerly in the tub. She grabbed a sponge and started to wash his front, being careful of his ribs, and Dorchet undid his hair which was back in a pony tail.

"What did he want?" Ren asked as he started preparing gauze and body wrap.

"It was just a drunken rage." He stated shifting in the luke warm water. "Nothing but slurs and random beatings. Once he even fell asleep for a couple minutes." At that he tried to laugh, but ended up coughing and clutching his torso. Moving to his back Ayame shushed him. He looked down at the blood stained water for a moment and then looked back up solemnly.

"I'm sorry that you guys are stuck cleaning up my messes." He said. "It means a lot."

"Well who else would." Dorchet said with a warm smile.

"Ya, that's what families for!" Ren piped in. "If we didn't look after you, you'd be dead by now."

Ayame hugged his wet body. "We'll always be there for you Dei."

Deidara sat astonished and the others looked and smiled. Ayame's breathing was calm and steady and it helped to reassure him that everything would be okay.

"Okay, now let's get you fixed up." She said pulling away with a smile. To everyone else she looked happy that he was okay, but in all reality she was going through extreme anguish at the fact of how busted up he was. She would never admit it but she considered them all as blood, as if they all were her real family that abandoned her years prior.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After everyone had gone to bed, Ayame snuck out onto the roof, her favorite spot to go when she had a lot on her mind. Lying on her back using crossed arms as a pillow, she stared out at the stars, not moving as a figure sat down next to her with its arms curled around its legs.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked. Deidara glanced over and shook his head.

"No, for some reason I can't get what Master said out of my head…" he replied. Ayme sat up and gave him a quizzical look. He hadn't told her about what he had said beyond slurs.

"What could he have said that got to him that badly?" she wondered before asking him out loud.

"He said that I was worthless." He mumbled. "He said that no one, not my parents, or my friends or anyone cared about what happened to me." A hot tear down his face. "I don't want to be a burden to you guys, and I don't want your pity either."

"Dei…" Ayame said concerned.

"The reason put up with the abuse is so I can feel of value to all of you." he said harshly, tears flooding his eyes. "I…I…"

"Shhh. You don't have to say anything more." She said sitting up and hugging him for the second time that day. "You'll never be a burden to us, and taking the beatings is of more value to us than you will ever know. And regardless of what the master says, all of us care about you. You saw how everyone came to your aid today."

Deidara leaned into the hug.

"I know, but the one thing that I fear the most is that everyone only does and says that stuff out of feeling sorry for me."

Ayame lessened the hug and held him square by the shoulders looking him straight in the eyes. He was going to hate her for this, but she had to tell him the reason that she was up here and would never be again.

"Dei, you know what tomorrow is right." She asked tears welling, but she would not show him how upset she really was.

"Ya, its your birthday, why?" he asked quizzically.

"It's my 16th." She replied. She watched as his trembled in her hands, everyone knew what happened at the age of sixteen.

"But, is he really going to kick you out." He asked miserably.

"Ya, he already told me he was. He said that as of tomorrow I am no longer his problem, that I am old enough to be tried as an adult if I get into trouble, and that he hopes to never see my wretched face again." She told him.

"What will happen to the rest of us?" she said looking at the roof under them.

"Dei look at me." She begged him. "Please this is harder on me than any of you. When he told me that, I came up here and cried the entire night, and seeing you like this isn't going to help me." He looked up. "Deidara, I promise, as soon as I get the money, and a place of my own I will come and get you guys. And I promise that after that you will NEVER have to suffer again, you or the others. But I need a promise from you. I need you to promise to protect everyone while I'm gone. Promise me!"

"What am I supposed to do?! I'm not you Ayame!" he yelled shocking her. "Ya I've known everyone since they arrived at this accursed place, but I'm not you. I've seen you take beatings that would have killed, literally killed, anyone else here including me. How am I supposed to protect everyone else when I'm almost to the breaking point myself?"

"Deidara! You Have to! I can't go through with it without knowing everyones being taken care of!" she said raising her voice so loud that it woke everyone in the house except their hung over master. "Think about it until I have to leave." She ended getting up and walking back toward the window she has used to get out on the roof. As she did she passed the other five you looked at her but continued on to find Deidara heartbroken and sobbing, and while everyone wanted to know what happened no one asked either of the two, figuring they would find out soon enough.

Deidara spent the rest of the night and most of the morning thinking over all he had been told and when he looked down to see Ayame being forced out the door. He blurted out one single word as she walked to the edge of the property.

"I promise!"


	6. Forgotten Friends

Ya, ya, I know I haven't up dated, but I was having massive writersw block, but I'm back on track know and boy do I have a story for you!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What a load of crap!"

The 3 teens looked up to see the blonde that they thought had been asleep sitting on one of the over head trusses with his feet dangling down. He jumped and landed, which suprized them due to his many obvious injuries.

"Ayame left us while she had the chance. All that bull about her coming back was nothing but lies. I've lay awake many a night hoping, praying, that she would come and take me and the rest of the undesirables out of our misery, but she never came." He said speaking in a lethal tone, eyes narrow. "That only leaves one question, who are you and how do you know so much?"

Ayame could feel the knot in her stomach get ever tighter with each word the boy spoke and it took her a few seconds before she was able to answer.

"What Ayame was doing was trying to make something of herself so she wouldn't bring her friends into an even worse situation." She replied opening up her shirt poket and pulling out a necklace identical to the one the teen was wearing. His eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief.

"No! It can't be you!" he yelled falling to his knees and scratching at the loose earth floor.

"Tell me Deidara, what did I tell you the night before I left?" she asked.

"You said that leaving was harder on you than any of us. That when you were told you were going to be kicked out, you came up to the roof and cried the entire night, and that seeing me like I was wasn't going to help you." He looked up. "You told me you promised, as soon as you got the money, and a place of your own that you would come and get us. And you promised that after that you would NEVER let us suffer again."

"That's right. I was never going to break my promise Dei. I was just waiting until the right time." She got up and walked over to the blonde who now had tears shame running down his cheeks. He looked up at her and suddenly remembered the others she promised to protect.

"Ayame, we have to hurry!" he said springing up. "We have to help the others."

She looked over her shoulder at Kiba, Raiden and Nala, and then turned back.

"You guys." She said in a humble voice trying to mask the tears that ran down her face. "There is nothing left for me here and its time that I stopped running away from my old life. Thank you for you comfort and companionship but I have to go now."

A hand was laid softly on either of her shoulders and she turned around to see her friends smiling softly and Nala staring at her with familiar demonic red eyes.

"You're not losing us that easy." Kiba said showing his teeth.

"There is nothing but pain left for me here and us orphans have to stick together!" Raiden piped in taking his own identification necklace baring a dancing dragon out of his pocket. Surprisingly, Kiba also exposed one hidden under his shirt with the emblem of a hooded cobra. Turning her attention to Nala the wolf met her gaze. A swirl of green and blue was thrust into everyone's' mind as the black wolf proudly stated:

"Ayame, I am bonded to you through Kyra guardian of the moon, and I will protect you until both of our deaths."

Ayame smiled a genuine smile as she looked at her devoted partners.

"Alright, go pack your things." She said knowing the three could not be swayed. "We leave at sun up."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ayame emptied her school backpack and placed in it her cloths, her sketch book, and a photo of her and her mother. She then walked around to the back of her home with a curious Deidara following behind. When she got to a spot marked with a blooming rose bush she dug next to it for a few feet until she hit a long leather sack. Opening it she withdrew two twin swords in emerald green hilts and a white mask with an unknown design on it. She crossed the straps of the hilts over her shoulders and swiftly pulled the blades out. She sunk into a defensive position and then began to spar with the air. Deidara and Nala watched in awe as Ayame's dance like moves were carried out flawlessly and each blade acted as and extension of her own arm. Finishing by cutting the top most rose off of the bush like a newly sharpened knife through butter, she placed her weapons back in the proper hilts and picked up the mask and started back inside.

It was not long after that that sun rise came and before they knew it the members of the small party were gathered at the agreed meeting place, the make shift grave of Ayame's mother. With a silent fare well the 4 were off into the unknown.


	7. Broken Hearts and Broken Bonds

Please review so I know how I'm doing. I know I haven't asked, but I'm starting to get nervous about people not liking my story…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………After three days of travel the small group finally made it to the city that had turned Deidara and Ayame's lives into hell, properly named Naraku. It was a slum and a refuge for all of the criminals of the area, a place where bounty hunters were plentiful and police and other law makers were scarce. There was however one police district, but all of its overseers were corrupt, and it was this very place that three of the five undesirables were being kept.

After setting up camp Deidara explained the situation.

"The last time I saw, or heard of the others, they were not much better off than myself." He stated. "Ren is being used as a military test subject, and Rycoo was being held on 24-7 watch for attempted suicide." At this Ayame sighed; Rycoo had never been right in the head. "Kazuki is being was being tried for theft and battery, and Leia and Dorchet are either being sold or were already sold off at the underground slave auctions. So our first step seems to be to get into the cops HQ." he concluded.

"Leave that to me." Ayame said monotone placing a gold bracelet on her wrist and putting on the mask and twin swords. Both of the items, excluding the swords, had been given to her by the head of the police district and guaranteed her access to all of the places facilities, but it was not a pleasant time in her past and just wearing the two meager accessories reopened painful wounds. "Who am I going for first?"

"Go for Ren." Kiba stated, obviously catching on to the members of her old group exceedingly quickly. "Who knows what kinds of experiments are being done to him."

"Okay, I'll go in and one of you guys wait outside for me to bring him to you, you are to take him straight here and do not undo his bonds." She said before dashing off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Police district wasn't very impressive and Ayame had no problem getting in, the issue was that over the years she had forgotten all of the buildings halls and rooms. Eventually finding her way to the research department she showed the guard her bracelet and she was allowed in without opposition. This part of the facility was the one that she had always tried to stay away from when she was younger. Looking through the iron barred doors to the people cuffed to tables and attached to what seemed like hundreds of machines always made her heart ache, but today she was here on a mission and she just had to find Ren.

Walking the narrow halls she came upon number 78. The red heads shaggy hair fell in his face and his body structure was on the small side. This had to be the older version of Ren that she was looking for. Opening the door, she saw the petite body shake as she walked over. The small boy had wires coming from everywhere and it took her a while before she finally found her way through the knot of colored wrapping. Finally getting a good look at the strapped down teen she saw the familiar wolf pendent that hung around his neck. She smiled knowing she had the right boy, but it couldn't be seen through the mask she still wore. Looking around she located the keys and quickly undid the boys bonds, before doing them back up behind his back. As Ren sat on the edge of the table Ayame examined the boy for any major injuries, but luckily found none. She ushered the frightened boy out the way she had came, but was stopped by the guard who had let her in.

"Where are you taking 78?" he asked.

"You mean word hasn't gotten this far?" she said almost as if she had rehearsed. "I was told to transfer three male prisoners to another facility; names are Ren, Kazuki, and Rycoo."

At the sound of his companions' names, Ren's eyes lit up at the thought of seeing his old friends again.

"Ah yes." The guard replied. "The thief and the psychopath; I wish whoever gets those two luck, they're going to need it."

Ayame smiled and nodded before making her way out of the facility to an awaiting Kiba. She handed Ren off before going off in search of Kazuki now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ayame found Kazuki still on trial for theft and battery, but what surprised her was that he was represented by himself. Sitting in the audience after taking her mask off, she listened to a few commenting crowd members she found out that he had really stepped up his game in the legal department. Even though the trial was active and still openly reviewed, it had been going on for 3 months! After listening to her previous friend make his closing statement, she found that he had a definite way with words, one thing about him that had never changed; he could get himself out of anything when they were younger. Now all she could do was hope that he would be let off of the charges and he could come with her.

After 15 minutes of debating, the jury and judge walked out of the conference room and took their seats.

"After careful review of the trial, we the jury finds the accused… " Ayame held her breath and crossed her fingers. "… not guilty."

She let out her breath and relaxed, while the audience debated about the decision. Ayame looked at her friend and gave him a smile. The blonde boy turned and met her gaze, and for an instant she thought she saw him tense, but he looked away before she could figure it out. As she and the crowd got up to leave she looked over to see Kazuki looking at her as he got glimpses through the crowd. She rushed out of the room and headed outside to wait for him to leave; she didn't have to wait long. The boy walked right out of the door and over to her. She had been leaning on the wall of the building across the street in plain sight, and the boy came over and joined her.

"Can I help you?" she asked not looking over as she spoke.

"Drop the act Ayame, I'm not an idiot." He mumbled. She smiled; good old Kazuki. "What are you doing back here; I thought you were long gone."

"Keeping my promise." She replied simply.

"After all these years?" he asked. "I figured you just left and forgot about us."

"I deserved that." She smirked. "But if you want a family reunion, look around about 2 miles nort of this place. I've got friends waiting." She said before putting her mask back on and heading back to the Police HQ.

Kazuki smiled, he might just go take a look.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last was Rycoo, and she knew exactly where to find him. She headed to the mental unit of the facility and sure enough, 3 halls and 4 doors later, there he was.

She walked in and the boy made no move. He was in standard hospital scrubs and was cuffed to the bed using soft restraints. As she walked over she noticed 2 large scars running the width of his wrists.

"A Painful and slow way to die Rycoo…" she thought as he stirred.

"Leave me alone." He said turning his head to the other side, but when he didn't hear any sounds of the person leaving he turned back and opened his dark blue eyes.

"Has your life really been bad enough to commit suicide over?" she asked.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR MY LIFE!!!" he yelled and Ayame could tell she hit a nerve. "My best friends are gone and the one person that I trusted to spare me of my pathetic existence hasn't shown her face in years! But why am I telling you this, I don't need a shrink."

Ayame sighed and walked over to his bed side. Hundreds of remarks ran through her head, along with a few accusations.

"I never said when I'd be back." she said flashing him her face. The raven haired boy started at her wide eyed. "I know what you're thinking, but don't judge me." She continued undoing his restraints and tying his wrists loosely with rope. "I've made some choices I'm not proud of and there have been time where I've just wanted to end everything too, but I would never go through with it."

"Why…" Rycoo asked.

"I would always think back to you guys and my old life." She said staring off into space. "Me living, might mean that you guys are finally free of your pain and suffering."

She walked him out of the building and back to the clearing that she and the others had set up before, Raiden, Kiba, Nala, Ren, and even Kazuki were waiting, but Deidara wasn't there.

"Where'd Dei go?" she asked undoing Rycoo's bonds.

"He ran off toward town before Kiba came back with Ren." Raiden replied.

"You go find him, we'll watch these three." Kiba told her motioning for her to go. She nodded and took off having a pretty good idea of where he would be.


	8. Give it all up

Okay, I have had a couple people saying that they dont know where Nala comes into the story with the whole thing demon thing. While it will be added I just have to find a place to put it... -_-#

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

An abandoned two story house on the edge of town, but for Ayame it brought back memories she has tried so hard to forget. Inside the wall was the tragic stories of the children that lived there; the hatred, the violence, the pain. The dust covered shelves once spotless and clean and the shattered glass of window once gleamed in the morning sun. And up past the attic was a haven for the inhabitants; a place to go when life seemed to dump you flat on the ground. The roof of this little house was where all of Ayame's memories were kept. It's where she first met Deidara and Dorchet, and where her and Dei had fought when she left, and ironically the tab les were turned.

Ayame sat down under the now risen moon, the long haired blonde boy next to her deep in thought. She didn't speak, if he wanted to talk he would let her know, she just wanted him to know she was there for him.

"I can't do it." He mumbled hugging his legs to him and resting his head on them. "I cant just show up after letting them down like I did."

"You did your best, that's all I could ask for and that's all they needed. You have kept them safe for this long, and that is a major accomplishment in itself." She replied.

"But it wasn't good enough." He said, a single steaming tear rolling down his pale skin. "I watched as, one after one, everyone was thrown out powerless to do anything. I couldn't help them; I couldn't protect them; everything crumbled after you left and when it was finally my turn, I leave without saying goodbye. I haven't stopped hating myself for doing that to them."

"I've done some things that I'm not proud of either." She assured looking out into the black abyss that was the night sky. "I ask myself over and over again if what I did was the right choice, the only option, and I realized that those mistakes, those things that I wanted so much to erase from time and my past, are part of what makes me who I am. Our past makes us who we are, and I don't regret any of it, not my leaving, not my promise, nothing. I am who I am, if accepting the wrong decisions in my past make me a bad person, then I will proudly walk around with all of the mistakes I've made tattooed to my arm."

"I know that I am young and I can be somewhat hopeless when it comes to some things, but there is always one thing that's in the back of my mind that has bugged me since the day it occurred." He clear blue eyes staring off into the unknown.

"And what is that?" Ayame asked looking over at the young boy who took a single shaky breath.

"Do my parents ever regret giving me up?" he asked looking over and meeting her gaze. "Do they ever wonder who I turned out to be? Do they lay awake at night, like I do, and just wonder what would have happened if they hadn't brought me to this retched place, if we were still a family?"

The two sat in silence and just thought. She also wondered what life would be like if her mother was still alive and her father hadn't run off to who knows where.

"If you could, would you give all of this up to find out?" she asked. "Meeting me and the others, our nights awake together telling stories and making sure that the little ones had a chance at a good future? I know that our lives haven't been great Dei, but would you be willing to let go of everything to answer all of the what-ifs?"

"No." he replied. "My life has been rough, but I would never trade it. I'm not about to just abandon everything I know, the trust that everyone's put in me, just for the prospect of a different life."

Ayame scooted over and hugged him warmly, and he placed his head on her shoulder.

"Dei, I'm proud to call you my friend, no, my brother. Your parents are fools for letting you out of their lives and you can ask anyone. I would sacrifice my life for you and the others, and I hope that you guys know just how much you mean to me. My life, my purpose, has always been to please others and just skate by in life unnoticed, but when I'm with you guys I feel of value. I feel like I can just be myself and don't have hide behind the curtains. That is something that no one had ever offered me until I met the 6 of you. You guys are my family. If it weren't for you guys, I probably would have ended my life long ago." She looked at the boy who still had his head on her shoulder and she smiled a genuine smile, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Ayame had been through so much." Deidara thought. "I should have known she'd be back, she understands what we've gone through to much not to care."

"Ayame?" she spoke.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you'd come back." He apologized. "And I'm sorry that you had to give up everything for us. You love us more than our parents ever could, and I'm proud to call you my foster sister." He said snuggling up to her.

Ayame couldn't respond, but instead sat there with the boys head on her shoulder, and tears running down her face for all to see, and for once she forgot of her past and forgot of what lay ahead. She was just happy to be part of a family, a family closer than flesh and blood ever could be…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya ya, I know it was short so sue me! But I must admit, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside… ^^


	9. I Never Asked For Forgivness

The next night Deidara, Ren, Nala, and Ayame set out for the underground slave market. It was across town in the basement of an abandoned factory, and it was the local hot spot for passerbyes. There was only one thought on everyones mind, the one problem to their rescue, and that was how to get in. When Ayame had explained the plan she never mentioned where the entrance was. Now in front of the gate everyone was waiting for what Ayame told them to do.

Ayame walked around to the back of the old crippled building, popping the collar of her long sleeved button up shirt as she walked. She stopped in front of one of the loading docks and rapped on the cold metal as the others waited behind her. A man opened a small window as Ayame was putting her hands in her pockets.

The two black heartless eyes glared at her and she glared back with eyes just as heartless.

"Identification." He stated monotone. Ayame drooped her left shoulder effectively causing her shirt to slide doen to her elbow. On the front side of her shoulder was and x'ed out number three in Old English writing, at this the guard chuckled whole the rest of the group stood in confusion.

"Whats an old top five doing comin back to her roots?" he smirked.

"Let me in." she commanded in a serious demeanor and he quickly complied. He had been the guard of this facility for over 20 years, and this girl, 2001's number 3 slave, had always struck fear into all but her master. The girl had quite the reputation and many of the newer slaves were compared to her for rating. He watched the girl go through, but stopped the others. "These friends?"

"They're with me." She told him and smirked once again as he let the other three teens in.

"Just keep them out of trouble number 3, just 'cause you've got a title doesn't mean you get special privlages." He called as she walked off fixing her shirt.

She led the small group down a flight of stairs to what looked like a large, what looked like, underground arena. Walking the narrow isles she made her way down to the edge of the stands and looked down into the pit. There was a man in the middle of the far end on a platform in front of a curtain. Ayame jumped the seven foot drop and started walking over to him, stopping half way to wave for the others who were still at the top to follow. She continued to the platform, hopped up, and walked over to the black curtain. As the others caught up the man who had been talking ran over to them.

"Hey you! You're not allowed over here!" she yelled.

"I'm number three." She said with a defiant stare. "I'm here to pick up a young girl and boy to train."

"Okay 'number three,' lets see some proof." The dark haired man sneered.

"Fine." She mumbled as she once again exposed her tattoo. The gentlemans eyes went wide as he returned his gaze to her face.

"What can I do to aid your decision?" he asked. Ignoring him she walked through the curtains, she hated playing 20 questions with men that supported this revolting practice.

She stopped and sighed as she looked around at all of the slaves being prepared for bidding, and then remembered her friends. Turning back she stuck her head through the curtain effectively startling Deidara who was about to go between.

"You guys stay here." She ordered and the teen nodded in compliance.

Turning back, she walked the rows of tied up children and teens. Their blank empty stares made her heart ache knowing that she used to be among them. Coming to the changing rooms she looked in noticing a brown haired girl a couple of years younger than her getting dressed infront of a shattered mirror. Hearing foot steps the girl turned around and faced her intruder. Ayame was amazed to see a number two tattooed just below the necklace the girl wore, a small bronze coin with a howling wolf. The two stood there, one amazed the other confused.

"Its amaxing you made it to number two." Ayame told the girl. "You've really grown since our days at the orphanage."

"So have you." Leia replied after regaining her composure and turning back to the mirror. "What do you want?"

"For my friend Raiden to stop cutting, for my life to be easier, but more recently, for the group of six that I promised to protect to not hate me for taking almost half a decade to come and save them." She answered.

"And what makes you think that we will!" Leia yelled out of frustration. "I know about your stay here 'number three' and I know about how you escaped. The reason I made it this high in the ranks is for my own attemps. Attemps I made in hopes of going off and finding you so we could save the others!"

"Now is not the time to hate me Leia!" Ayame yelled back. "I need you to chose right now if you can put that hatred behind you or not! I never said when I'd be back, just that I would be. Well here I am and heres your chance to get rid of this life, leave with me or die being a slave."

Ayame knew what she had said was harsh, but arguing with the brunette wasn't going to make things better. The teen walked past her stopping a few feet in front.

"I'll go." She said not turning to face her companion. "But that does not mean that you have my forgivness."

"I never asked for it." She shrugged. "What you do after we leave is purely up to you, now, where is Dorchet?"

"Dorchet!" her eyes widened. "He was here!"

"Ya, but I haven't seen him yet." Ahe explained as they walked back toward the curtain. "Never mind, just go out of those curtains, my friends are waiting, and Deidara is with them." The girl nodded and ran off. Ayame sighed.

"What am I supposed to do now…" she thought looking around. "I ran into Leia by chance, but me finding Dorchet is slim and none."

She walked around and asked any of the care takers she came across if they had seen him, but no one knew him by name. When she came to the seventh one she noticed a young boy staring at her bitting his lip, when she looked at him he averted his gaze but as soon as he thought she was looking away he looked back almost frustrated. She walked over casually and knelt down looking at the boy. Fear washed over his frustration and he tried not to make eye contact.

"Do you know anything about my friend Dorchet?" she as calmly. He nodded his head, but started shaking. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked him over. He was obviously broken, not speaking unless spoken to, avoiding eye contact to allow the other person to feel superior. He was dressed in tattered shorts and had no shirt exposing his marred flesh and identification tattoo.

"Come on." She said getting him up and motioning for him to do the same, she tried but quikly fell with a subtle thud. He looked up at her with wide honey brown eyes and cringed when she up her hands under his arms and slowly hoisted him up.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered in his ear. "I'm a friend."

She rejoined her friends on the stage where the auction had already taken place. /not baring to stay in the place any longer than she had to, she made her way to the back exit ignoring the puzzled looks from her friends.

The boy followed her out giving the others cautious looks every once and a while. When they made it out and to a secluded area she sat him down to her friends.

"Nala," she said turning to the golden eyed wolf. "I need you to sniff out the area for any signs of Dorchets scent."

"But how am I supposed to know which is his?" she asked as her conscious trust toward Ayame.

"Sniff the boy." She answered. "If my theory is correct they've been in contact in the past couple days."

She turned to the boy who nodded that they had, Nala walked up and sniffed the boy who acted considerably calm due to the fact that he had a 4 ft tall wolf in his face. After taking a deep breath she trotted off. Turning her attention to Leia the girl glared at her.

"What?" she muttered.

"Do you know him?" she asked motioning to the boy. She looked over at him noticing the identification number.

"Number 78." She mumbled thinking. "Dagon, 13 years old, been at the market for a couple years."

Ayame turned to Dagon and knelt down to his level.

"I need to know what you know about my friend, Dagon." She spoke. "You wont be hurt for a=anything you say, or for speaking out of turn. I promise." The boy nodded.

"Dorchet was number 107, and we shared a cell together." He said, voice crackling from disuse. "He was sold off earlier today. I don't know to who though, I'm sorry."

"That's alright." Raiden stepped in. "But I what I need you to tell us now is how you became part of the auction."

Ayame caught where he was going with this and smiled right away, Raiden had always had a soft heart.

"I was playing in the woods out side my house one day and some slave hunters came and dragged me off. I miss them, that house was only a few miles away." He said tears filling his eyes as he remembered a happier time.

"Do you want to go back?" Ren asked also catching on.

"More than anything…" he trailed off, he didn't think it was possible.

"Well then," she said swiftly cutting the rope binding his hands and letting it fall. "You better get going."

The boys eyes lit up with hope. He ran off after thanking them, and Nala appeared just after he left.

"I've got his scent."


	10. To Find a Friend

Chapter 10: To find a Friend…

Okay, I was reading back through my story and figured out that I forgot to change Raiden (My story) to Naruto (Character)… sooo you guys will just have to deal with it, and it going to stay Raiden through the rest of the chapters, because it's a pain in the butt to change… -_-#

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ayame ran after her furry companion, barely giving notice to the others behind her. They had gone nearly five miles from the auction house and while Ayame knew it was possible she wasn't so sure if Nala had the right scent trail. The group busted out of the dense forest on a hill overlooking a modest house and a barn.

"This is the place." The wolf told them looking down over the cleared area. Everything seemed peaceful but her nose told a different story, the place smell much like Ayame did when she first met her; like blood, pain and abuse.

Ayame pet her head and ran down to the bottom with the others, dazed, but following her lead. She turned when she got to the bottom and placed a finger to her lips. She made her way over to the barn and opened the wooden door, old metal hinges screaming. She turned to the house that remained void of all life, for her a good sign. She walked in and looked around, the three stalls contained two stallions and a mare, and there was a storage room at the far side. She motioned for the others to peer into the stalls for anything other than horses and came up with one child for each horse. She walked over to the nearest stall containing a black and white paint and a fragile young girl around the age of twelve. She was curled up in a fetal position sleeping in a corner of hay and the mare that accompanied her seemed a little protective of the small, frail child. Ayame made a mental note of the horse's behavior before making her way down to the tack room. A large metal chain and padlock were wrapped around the handles for an unknown reason, but she sure as hell was going to find out. She looked around for something to bust it with when she came upon one of the children hiding behind a stall wall petting the stallion he was locked in with. The boy chanced a peek around the corner and was met with her curious stare. The boy stepped out of the shadow and clearly nodded toward a wooden barrel. She looked around and found a key taped to the inside. Nodding to the boy in gratitude she made her way over to the lock and opened the door. Over in the corner was a small skinny boy clutching his legs to his chest with his head down. She walked over and was about to lay her hand on his shoulder when she felt a sharp pain.

"Go…Away…" came the monotone lump. The boy had met Ayame's hand with a dented and rusty dagger. As the blood spilled down her arm and toward the dirt floor the others appeared at the door, but did not go any farther after seeing the dagger in parallel to Ayame's hand.

"What would have happened if that had been your master Dorchet?" she asked with a smirk. The boy looked up at the girl with dull dead eyes that seemed to ignite with a forgotten fire upon seeing her and his old companions. The eyes dulled back down however as Ayame firmly grabbed his wrist causing him to drop the weapon. The boy didn't move as she found a rag and wrapped it around her injured hand.

"Much better." She said sitting down next to him and motioning for the others to come in, all the while Dorchet never took his eyes off of Raiden and Nala, the only two faces he didn't know. Ren and Leia immediately walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"Dorchet. I'm so sorry." Leia said apathetically, tears forming in her eyes. "You were in the same place as me and I didn't know. I couldn't protect you…" her voice trailed off. The boys ice blue eyes looked the girl over before reaching out a hand and brushing the warm water away.

"It's okay, you know now, and the fact that you would have come to my aid if you had known is comfort enough." He replied.

"You haven't changed at all squirt." Ren said putting his hand on the brown haired boy smirked messing up his dirty hair. "You're still the little brother I remember…"

This brought tears to Dorchet's eyes and a genuine grin to Ayame's face. Tearing her eyes away from the heart breaking reunion she looked for the one person yet to make an appearance.

"Where's Deidara?" she asked aloud. Everyone exchanged confused looks; they hadn't seen the teen since the auction house. Ayame sighed as she looked at the worried faces of her friends.

"Sorry to make you run around right after we found you, but looks like Dei may have gotten himself into a bit of trouble." She said to Dorchet. "Leia, Ren you guys look around the Auction house; Raiden, Nala you guys head back to the campsite with Dorchet. I'll take around town."

As everyone made their way out of the barn, Ayame walked over to the boy that had shown her where to find the key.

"We'll come back for you guys, I promise." She told him.

"Don't." the boy said looking up at her. "We don't have friends, family, or a place to go back to, we'll wait."

She nodded with a small smile and ran after the others, splitting up. Running through the woods to the town the boys words rang in her head.

"Family..."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry, this chapter has been on my computer for what seems like ever and I thought I updated, but apparently I was wrong…

Any who, I will update ASAP, I promise this time!!!


	11. Home or Hell?

Chapter 11: Home or Hell?

See I told you I would update soon!

Summary: Deidara's father isn't as he had hoped…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi." Ayame greeted the woman at the door. "I'm sorry to bother you so late, but have you by any chance seen a teen aged boy, blonde hair, bluish gray eyes?"

"Another one bites the dust." The woman sighed. "Nope haven't seen him, but by the sounds of it he's long gone."

"He's only been gone a couple hours!" she yelled infuriated by the woman. She bit her tongue even though she wanted to be all over her case, and turned around walking off. "Thanks for nothing!" she called over her shoulder.

"So much for that theory…" she thought aloud rounding back onto the street. Ayame would have bet money that he would have been around here, but that was the fifth house she had been to and no one had seen hide or hair of the teen. She looked up at the moon, the only thing illuminating her path, and started back towards the camp. Suddenly the picture of the boy from the barn popped into her head.

"No friends, family, or place to go back to…"

The words buzzed around in her mind for a moment before fleeing, she stopped.

"He wouldn't have gone there would he?" she wondered. "He's been battling going since I first met him, and everyone getting back together may have pushed him to." At this point she began to run in the opposite direction. "Oh Dei, please tell me you didn't go home." She prayed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Deidara slowly walked up the small walkway in the middle of nowhere, and cautiously moved up to the small run down house. He stopped at the door and put his hand up to knock, but stopped with his hand hovering in the air.

"Why am I so nervous?" he thought regaining his composure. He softly knocked half hoping that the person or people on the other side wouldn't hear. A light flickered on and a man's voice came from inside.

"Who is it?!" the man yelled.

When Deidara didn't answer the door swung open and a rifle barrel was thrust in his face. The boys eyes went wide and all of the color drained from his face.

"Who are you?" the man asked again.

Deidara swallowed hard, never taking his eyes off of the gun in his face. This man was BIG and he had the feeling that he wouldn't think before pulling the trigger.

"Is this the…" Deidara thought choosing his words carefully. "The Iwa house?"

"Who wants to know?" the man asked pulling the pin of his gun back.

"Sir, my name is Deidara, your son." The blonde boy said softly.

"Get off my property before I call the cops." He said eyes narrow and teeth clenched. "I have no son!" he aimed his gun in the air and fired. "I'll give you to the count of three."

"One."

Dei looked into the man's eyes, they were cold and heartless. Was this really one of the two people that brought him into the world? One of the two people that were supposed to love him?

"Two…"

The man took aim at the boy.

"Three!"

He yelled firing, but not hitting anything. At the last second Ayame had tackled Deidara, and was now dragging the dazed and confused boy to his feet.

"Why you!" the man yelled as the two bolted. "Get out of here you good for nothing scum!"

The Ayame ran dragging Deidara as bullets passed by their heads and ricocheted off of trees. They stopped and collapsed under a tree after they could no longer here the man's threats or death promising rifle.

"Are you absolutely insane!?!?" Ayame yelled at Dei catching her breath. "You could have been killed!"

The blonde flinched at her harsh tone, putting his hands over his ears.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the boy yelled steaming tears racing down his cheeks. "I'm so sorrrry!!!"

Ayame went over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Shhh… I didn't mean it." She lied trying to sooth the boy. In all reality she wanted to wring his neck for trying such a stupid stunt, but then again she could understand why he did it.

"Don't cry, wipe away those tears. Your not alone, you're here with me." She began to sing. "Come with along I'll take away your pain. With me your safe, with me you're free." As she recited the words of the song that had once been sung to her by her own mother back when she was alive, the boy began to calm and his hysterical cries became nothing more than a hick up in the silent night.

"I'm sorry." Deidara said looking up from his friend's damp shoulder.

"I know, we'll talk about it later." She said getting up and holding out her hand. He took it and they started to walk back toward the small town.

"Ayame?" he said looking at the brunette in front of him. She kept going not looking back. "Are you mad?" he asked stopping and looking at his feet, Ayame also stopped.

"I don't know what to be." She said turning around. Her eyes were glistening from fresh tears in the moon light. "We've talked about this Dei, ever since we really got close. I wanted to be there in case something like this happened, and if I hadn't shown up then what? We all would be wandering around searching for you just to have our hearts broken? Everyone in finally back together, you cant go disappearing!"

"Wait, everyone?" the blonde's eyes widened. "You found Dorchet!"

"Yep, but you never would have known, and I wouldn't have had the guts to tell him if something happened to you. He hasn't seen you in almost four years Dei," she turned back around and started walking. "You owe him as much as to see you alive, out of everyone he probably missed you the most."

"Me?" he asked running to catch up. "Why me? I was just the scapegoat, the loner."

Ayame hit him over the back of the head.

"Are you that stupid?!" she yelled. "It was because you were the scapegoat! It was because you were a loner! He admired your strength, and your ability to deal with the torture. Even though you guys are only a year apart he always felt like you were to far away to catch up."

"How do you know?" Deidara asked doubtingly. She sighed.

"Dei, When you have gone through as much as I have, you can tell by the way people interact and how they carry themselves, plus he told me." He smiled.

"It seems that things aren't always as they seem." He replied.

"That's an understatement!" Ayame laughed.


	12. Important News Bulletin!

Important News Bulletin!!!

I've been getting questions as to how Nala and Ayame became the awesome pair they are in my story, when listen up! The new story I published is a filler story (kinda) and answers the FAQ, How did they meet? Pease ignore my cheesy comment in the summary, spare me the humiliation, but I think the story makes up for it! Let me know what ya think and I'll try hard to squeeze a few more chapters out of my over worked brain later.

Hope you enjoy!!!

---Son of the Fox


	13. How Little You Know

Chapter 12: How Little You Know

Told you I'd update!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You ready?" Ayame asked as they came up on the small camp. Deidara gave a small nod and they pushed the brush away, all eyes were on them. Ayame smiled and walked over to where Nala, Raiden, and Kiba were sitting, but never took her eyes off of her blonde friend.

Deidara walked over to his group of old friends who greeted him cheerfully, all but Dorchet who just looked at the ground infront of him.

"Where you been?" he asked glancing up with his big chesnut eyes.

"Doing something stupid, what else?" he smiled putting his hand on the short boys head. "Its good to the group back together." He added looking around at all the warm and smiling faces.

"Hey Dei!" Ren said fixing his glasses. "I think Dorchets not the shortest in the group anymore!"

When the boy almost clobbered the eldest medic, everyone knew that things were looking up, or until the next night…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey I'm heading out with Nala to grab some groceries, you all be have yourselves!" Ayame called over her shoulder as she grabbed the twin blades that she brought with her everywhere.

"Grab some more rice will you?" Leia, who had always been the cook, called over shoulder. Ayame nodded as she started off toward town.

Walking into the populated area, Ayame was surprised it was as busy as it was and she wasted little time knowing the sun would set within the next hour or so. Making her way to the produce stand she hear a small voice.

"Hey miss! Wait up!"

Ayame turned to see a 13 year old boy dragging two adults behind him.

"Its me, Dagon!" he chirped catching his breath.

"Oh hello!" she smiled as Nala went over sniffed him then knocked him to the ground licking his face. The two adults looked ofn affectionately before turning to the teen girl.

"We're sorry, he insisted we came over and said hello, Dagon is quite fond of you." The woman apologized.

"Its no problem." She assured. "You must be his parents, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours!" the man exclaimed. By now Dagon had to returned to his parents sides and Nala Ayame's. "If it weren't for you we may never have seen our boy again!"

"If it weren't for your son I may never have seen by friend again." She countered. "And it wasn't just me."

"Well you are all our heroes." The wife piped in.

"No ma'am." Ayame replied. "We are just a group of misfits trying to make something of ourselves on the world."

"Call yourselves whatever you want." Her husband said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Its just comforting to know that there are still good hearted people out there." And with that the small family left leaving Ayame and Nala where they stood.

Ayame sighed thinking of what it must be like to have a family to go back to.

"You do." Nala said thrusting her conscious toward her companion. "Deidara, Kazuki, Leia, Rycoo, Ren, Dorchet, Kiba and Raiden are your family. They would do anything for you and consider you more of a family than blood kin ever could."

"How do you know all this." She asked the wolf accusingly.

"I have my ways." She replied looking away.

"Darn it Nala! How many times have I told you not to invade peoples private thoughts?!" she asked.

"Four hundred and eleven and counting." She replied with a smirk. Ayame laughed, leave it to Nala to actually keep count.

Looking up at the horizon she noted that the sun was holf way downand the sky was tinted with the indigo hue of the on coming night. Finishing her shopping she started on her way back Nala trotting happily at her side.

"Ayame look out!"

Ahe drew her twin blades subconsciously from the hilts on her back and stepped into a defensive position throwing all of the gathered groceries off to the side. In front of her stood Dorchet with a crooked dagger ready to fight, the boy was glaring irritably at a now wide eyed man who was covered in dirt on the ground. Nala stood white fangs gleaming, and hair on end.

"Sensei?" she asked in disbelief.

"Ahh… Little help here?" He asked not taking his eyes off the armed brunette. She nodded turning the boy around and looking him in the eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "You of all people should know by now how dangerous it is around here."

"I had to follow you!" he yelled glaring at her. "I had to know you were coming back!"

She looked at the boy shocked. A lump formed in her throat as she tried to hold back tears. She pulled him into a warm embrace and whispered into his ear:

"I'm not going anywhere."

He hugged her back and turned to the man who still sat on the packed earth. He seethed his weapon and walked over holding out his hand.

"Sorry about the misundersatanding." He chirped helping the man to his feet. As he turned to walk away Ayame stopped him.

"Dorchet, When I get back I help you turn that rusty old thing you call a weapon into a dagger sharp enough to skin a piece of paper." She grinned. The boy nodded with a smile and ran off toward their camp.

"Is it smart to let a child of that age run around with a weapon such as that?" her teacher asked.

"Its not just smart," she replied giving him a defiant stare. "Its essential. Now why are you here."

Her sensei gave her an odd look before shaking his head.

"I followed you here, as I'm sure you have gathered, to ask you a few questions." He said turning serious in an instant. "Raiden and Kiba desipeared about the same time as you…"

"Both of them came with me, they are fine." She said cutting him off and turning to pick up the thrown produce. "Why are their parents worried?"

"Yes, I was sent to deliver messages to them if they were with you." He said as she straightened up and starting to walk.

"Ya, Okay…" she said sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?" he said running to catch up with the swift girl and wolf.

"Oh, no I believe you," she said. "Its just the thought of them actually being missed that I don't get. They both came with me on their own free will, in hopes of a better life."

"Better than a home with a family that loves them?" he yelled cutting in front of her. The young teen looked at the ground. "Better than having a roof over their heads, and food to eat?!"

"That just proves how little you know!" she shouted, blowing up in his face. "Better you say? Better than a life of abuse and starvation?!" the mans eyes went wide in shock. "In our worlds, friends are even closer than blood, and neither of those families are blood! They came with me to get away and to help me find some kids in the same situation that I promised I'd come back for!" she walked around him and continued. "You can come and tell them your 'messages' if you want to, if they want to tell you more then they will personally I've already said too much."

The man did follow her with her faithfull companion keeping the two of them at least three feet apart the entire time, occasionally letting out a low growl to let this stranger know she meant business.

"What wrong?" Raiden asked worried as Ayame burst through the brush by herself. She set the food down and continued over. To Raiden and Kiba, Ayame looked close to tears, neither had ever seen her cry other than the once with Kabuto, they knew it was bad.

As Nala came through the brushes as Raiden was comforting Ayame, their sensei appear behind the wolf. Ren and Leia, the oldests of the ones who didn't now the man grabbed their own weapons blocked him from coming any farther, Nala sat swoshing her tail form side to side right on the other side of them.

"What the hell did you do to her and why are you here?!" Kiba yelled as Raiden turned and recognized the man.

"I have messages for you," he replied. "From you parents."


	14. Kicking and Screaming

Kicking and Screaming

A chapter filled with battles of reality and heart…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raiden and Kiba looked at each other before turning back to their former sensei.

"What kind of messages?" Raiden asked walking over and standing next to Kiba. "And who sent you?"

"Your parents are very worried, they miss you a lot." He told the two teens. "I was sent by them to tell you guys to come back home."

"Ya right!" Kiba yelled eyes narrow. "You can tell them to go find themselves a new punching bag and that if they ever come within 10 ft of me I will personally beat them both!"

"Same goes for me!" Raiden, who he had always found as a quiet, well mannered teen, agreed. "Tell my 'father' he can shove those words up his ass and that I am NOT going anywhere!"

"Look, I know you boys are probably mad at them, but it's most likely just a big misunderstanding." Their teacher said.

"Like I said, this just proves how little you know." Ayame said walking over to him and looking him right in the eyes. "Tell me, what our schools policy on abuse was."

"Report any tell tale evidence, so justice can be served." Asked the confused teacher.

"Okay, now tell me, did any or all of us take a mandatory gym class?" she asked.

"You know as well as I that you did, its district code!" he yelled getting frustrated.

"One more question. If all that you say is true, then why…" she started turning and slowly taking her cover shirt off, moving her hair over her shoulder and lifting up the tank top. "Did no one say anything about these?"

"Or these?" asked the other two taking off their shirts also, one turning and the other staying toward the wide eyed teacher.

"H…how…?" he stuttered.

"Why did you think we always wore long sleeve shirts?" Raiden asked. "To mask all of the bodily and self abuse." He said sitting next to the fire as the others followed his lead. The teacher slowly made his way over as well and sat in front of the teen. He pulled out his pocket knife, his only defensive weapon.

In the glow of the fire, Raiden's blade gleamed, and as much as she wanted to stop him Ayame sat still as he placed the cold blade to his boney wrist and swiftly swiped it. She cringed, and then looked over to her many friends, Kiba who was clawing the ground, looked as though he was going to snap.

"This is what my life has come to." The brunette said as he held his wrist out in front of him upside down. Their sensei's eyes looked on in shock as the red fluid slowly soaked the ground. "This is how I control my life! This is how I know I'm still alive, how I know I'm still stuck in this hell!"

"I think it's best if you leave." Ayame motioned getting up. If this was going where she thought this was going it was best if he didn't see. "Ren, but a wrap on his wrist please, and Kiba, keep him from doing anything rash. Deidara, Dorchet you're with me." She said dragging the still shocked sensei behind them.

Walking out into the woods, Deidara and Dorchet cleared the way until Ayame felt they were a safe distance. She threw the teacher against a large oak and pressed her forearm into his throat.

"If you EVER come near the eight of us again I will be forced to take matters into my own hands!" she scolded taking her other hand and showing him the razor sharp blade on her back.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Everyone turned. Deidara, Dorchet, and Ayame bolted back toward camp leaving the teacher on the forest floor gasping for breath.

Drawing her swords Ayame burst through the brush and into the center of the ring of bandits that had her friends surrounded. Deidara and Dorchet followed shortly after giving two of the men satisfying slices to their arms on the way. The two boys were expert fighters, even with weapons as meager as they had; just as Ayame had trained them to be.

"State your business with my group!" she yelled at the largest of the men.

"And who might you be little lady?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ayame Naomi, only daughter of Kyra and Haruto and caregiver of this group." She answered.

"I am Hibiki Kiyoshi, and this is my band of bandits," he said. "I am what they call, an enslaver."

"Get out of our camp!" she growled while subconsciously counting options and thinking of strategies. By now the rest of the group was in defensive positions with Ren and the now twice injured Raiden in the center. All and all, it was 7 against 7 with Ren protecting Raiden.

"Nala."Ayame whispered. "Go flush out any stragglers." The wolf nodded and trotted off without any of the goons caring, either too cocky or not caring enough to fight the 4 foot tall beast.

"Look little miss, I don't know what you just sent your little pooch to do, but by the time it comes crawling back you'll all be gone." Hibiki smirked.

"Oh yea?" she asked before rushing at him. "And what makes you superior to me?" she yelled as their blades clashed. By now a fill scale attack had been engaged, with everyone fighting.

At first everything was going in favor of the small band of orphans, but minute by minute they lost the advantage. Although Ayame had every faith in the skills of her friends, she was started to doubt the outcome of the battle coming in favor of them without lifting their restraints.

"Kiru!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. One by one the battles stopped and the bandits looked around.

"Kill?" asked Ren's opponent. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means…" Ren said fixing his glasses before rushing at his opponent and killing him with a quick slash to the throat. "We no longer have to hold back."

Leia also quickly killed her opponent and rushed to help the others that remained in combat. Slowly the battles went to two on one and things were looking up.

"Well done!" congratulated the thug in front of Ayame. "You purposely have them hold back until things become serious, unfortunately so do I. exterminate them!"

"Crap…" Ayame thought out loud.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ren soon had his hands full, everyone was injured and he had three coming at him. Biting his lip he held up his one weapon, a katana as that his father had given him on his death bed. He closed his eyes and waited for the end, but when he heard the familiar sounds of metal through flesh he felt no pain. Opening his eyes back up he saw Ayame in front of him and two of the three bandits dead, her own Opponent missing a leg and cursing; after all she has never killed a soul.

"Never just wait for your own death Ren." She said looking back. "Always go out kicking and screaming!"

He smiled before watching as she immobilized the last thug, and he leaned on a tree with a content sigh. Looking around those that were less injured helped those with more serious injuries and some went about restraining all those that still had a pulse.

"Curse you!" Hibiki yelled as he threw his sword in a last ditch effort, straight at the medic. Ren was paralyzed with fear; this mind was abuzz with thoughts as, what he thought was his last few seconds on earth, approached. His eyes never left the gleaming metal as it whizzed toward him, that is until he saw a flash of brown and felt red rain drops hit him instead of the menacing steel.

"AYAME!!!!" he yelled catching the girl as she fell back. She had her eyes clenched shut in pain and he slowly looked to where her hands were clutching, the 3 foot blade sticking out of her shoulder. She opened her eyes and gave the teen a pained smirk.

"Always go out kicking and screaming…"


End file.
